WHY EINSTEIN WAS WRONG
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 1, 2015 "I consider it quite possible that physics cannot be based on the field concept, i.e., on continuous structures". ( Einstein in 1954 expressing his frustration to M. Besso ). Einstein in 1905 published four papers. The first paper was very important because he tried to interpret the so-called photoelectric effect by using the quanta of energy E = hν discovered by Planck in 1900 in the new revolutionary theory of quantum physics. However influenced by Maxwell’s equations describing the self propagating fields he abandoned the particles of light developed by Newton and introduced the wrong massless quanta of fields. For example after my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 I showed that in the photoelectric effect the absorption of photon having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase to the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). In the second paper Einstein interpreted the so-called Brownian motion which opened the horizons for understanding atonic and molecular physics. However under his false massless quanta of fields Einstein in his third paper developed his famous theory of special relativity which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because he believed that the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of photons but to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Moreover in his fourth paper he formulated the famous equation E = mc² which related mass and energy, but Einstein interpreted it incorrectly because he believed that light consists of massless quanta of fields. So he believed that energy turns to mass. Note that according to my discovery of the photon-matter interaction, energy does not turn to mass, because in nature massless quanta of fields cannot exist. Under such fallacious ideas of fields introduced by Faraday and Maxwell, Einstein believed that the motion of a magnet with respect to a conductor was the key for the development of his (special) relativity. Einstein wrote in his Autobiographical Notes the following paragraph: “The phenomenon of magneto-electric induction compelled me to postulate the (special) principle of relativity”. In fact, Maxwell violated the Galilean principle of relativity in the induction law by introducing his fallacious electric field, though the experiments of Neumann (1845) showed that the so-called motional electromotive force in the induction law is consistent with the real magnetic force of the Ampere law acting at a distance. But since Einstein believed that Maxwell’s theory is a fundamental law kept a photograph of Maxwell of his study wall alongside pictures of Faraday and Newton. Toward the end of his university days he was studying closely the current state of “ether physics” a subject that reflected the confusion in the classical physics of that time. Under such fallacious ideas in my discovery of dipole nature of photon (1993) I proposed the dipole photons moving as spinning electic dipoles according to the well-established laws of the Coulomb and Ampere. You can see my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics (1993). In that paper I showed that LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY. Especially on September 26, 1905 Einstein published his paper "On the electrodynamics of moving bodies" (special relativity). Though Einstein suggested the quanta of light, in fact, he did not reject Maxwell's wrong fields. According to his invalid special relativity Einstein believed that if a quantum of energy of Planck had a mass it could not achieve the speed of light. In fact, according to my discovery of PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION an electron in the photoelectric effect cannot move as fast as the speed of light, because photons give off their mass to the electron during their absorption. For example in the experiment of Kaufmann (1902) the following equation shows that the velocity u of variable mass M of the electron cannot move as fast as the speed of light c because the absorption of mass of photons increases the mass of the electron from the constant inertial mass Mo (before the absorption) to the variable mass M (during the absorption of photon mass m = hν/c2) M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Note that the wrong rest mass and the fallacious relativistic mass did much to retard the progress of physics. Under this condition then differentiating this equation I discovered the photon -matter interaction which invalidates the special theory of relativity. According to this differentiation and using Newton’s second law one gets M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 = 2MdMu2 + 2uduM2 or dMc2 = d(Mu)u = dW However Einstein thought that he found a new relativity which violates the two conservation laws of mass and energy. Also he replaced the ether by using as a reference point a randomly moving observer in vacuum, though he used exactly the Lorentz math based on ether. Note that later under the influence of Mach's speculations in his general relativity Einstein re-introduced the ether. Einstein was very knowledgeable about the history of conservation of mass started with the pre-Socratic philosophers. In a great work the Roman poet Lucretius recorded the Nature-Philosophy of Leucippus , Democritus, and Epicurus and he reiterated what may be considered as one of the earliest hints of a profound general principle of science: “Things cannot be born from nothing back to nothing”. Moreover Lavoisier after his famous experiments wrote in 1879: “ We must lay it down as an incontestable axiom that in all the operations of art and nature nothing is created; an equal quantity of matter exists both before and after the experiment”. However Einstein for preparing his wrong relativity he violated this fundamental conservation law. Also for the history of the principle of relativity Einstein was deeply knowledgeable that once the Ptolemaic idea that the earth is the fixed center of the universe is abandoned the question arises whether there is anything fixed-whether, the concept of absolute rest has any meaning. Galileo in 1632 after many experiments showed that there is no such thing as absolute rest. Generalizing his observations Galileo concluded: “Any two observers moving at constant speed and direction with respect to one another will obtain the same results for all mechanical experiments. Furthermore according to the Galilean principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws (1687) all the laws of physics are the same for a laboratory at “rest” (on the earth) as for a laboratory on train moving with uniform velocity along a straight line (inertial frame) with respect to the earth. Since a photon has not only energy hν but also a mass m, we discovered that it is responsible for the increase of the electron mass in the correct explanation of photoelactic effect. According to the two conservation laws of energy and mass during the absorption of a photon the energy hν and the mass m turn into the energy ΔE and mass ΔΜ of electron respectively under a length contraction and a time dilation. So the Kaufmann experiment cannot be explained by Einstein's theory of special relativity because the electron increases its mass under the absorption of the photon mass. Historically, in 1881 J. J. Thomson recognized that when a charged particle absorbs energy its mass increases. Under the influence of Maxwell’s fields he thought that the fields behave as if they add an “electromagnetic mass” to the mechanical mass of the charged bodies. Meanwhile for the solution of the same problem Lorentz (1904) did not follow the useful idea of electromagnetic mass. Although Michelson rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton's particles of light Lorentz formulated his so-called Lorentz transformation by using the fallacious ether. Especially Lorentz suggested that in the experiment of 1887 the null result ( u = 0 ) is an apparent value due to the interferometer which during the motion through the hypothetical ether contracts and such a strange phenomenon leads to the increase of mass. Of course under such strange ideas Lorentz violated not only the Galilean principle of relativity but also the conservation law of mass. Note that when Michelson and Einstein met briefly in 1931, Michelson remarked that he regretted that his experiment might have been responsible for giving birth to such a "monster" - referring to the theory of special relativity. But Einstein later recalled "In my development, Michelson's result has not had a considerable if I knew of it at all when I wrote my first paper on the subject" . In fact, the Lorentz math, as used by Einstein, was based on the Michelson Mathematics of 1887. Under this confusion Lorentz developed the so-called “Lorentz ether theory” according to which the electrons operate not by action at a distance but by the false electromagnetic field of the ether which appears as a mediator between the electrons and changes in this field can propagate not faster than the speed of light. In fact according to the well-established natural laws the force acts at a distance. For example the field F/q = KQ/R2 in the Coulomb law was defined as a force per unit charge, which cannot be a carrier of the same force. In other words Lorentz went back to accept the Cartesian philosophical ideas (1644) according to which the space is filled with pieces of the immovable ether that can interact when they touch. Such strange ideas led later to wrong theories of force carriers which did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein following not the fruitful ideas of electromagnetic mass but the Lorentz math based on a fallacious ether violated the conservation laws of energy and mass. Under his massless quanta of fields and for avoiding the Lorentz ether of the Huygens "Old Science", Einstein starts by using Maxwell’s false fields without his ether, though he recognized that the fields without the ether also cannot be consistent with his massless quanta. Under this confusing situation he used the Lorentz math of the fallacious ether and used only the fields of Maxwell moving through the Faraday vacuum because he believed that the properties of vacuum transmit the Maxwellian waves. So he violated the conservation laws of mass and energy, because he did not use the electromagnetic mass of J.J. Thomson. ( See my THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN). It is well known that the discovered quanta of energy E = hν by Planck showed that Maxwell’s moving fields could not explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics. Moreover the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance developed by Newton in his well-established laws. Nevertheless today many physicists believe that Einstein’s relativity is a universal law, while the well-established laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere, should not be compatible with the assumed “correct” Maxwell’s fields. For example at the 12th symposium of the Hellenic nuclear physics society (2002) when I clarified that Einstein was based on wrong fields of Maxwell, some elderly professors abandoned the auditorium and there was only one left on the front raw, who was utterly obsessed with the idea that relativity is the foundation of physics. The opposition was greater when I emphasized that the discovery of the electron spin (1925) showed that the peripheral velocity of spinning electrons is faster than the speed of light which interprets the two-electron pairing in atomic orbitals. (See my FASTER THAN LIGHT) In fact, the action at a distance of of the well-established laws confirmed by the quantum entanglement experiments explains not only the quantum mechanics but also the atomic and nuclear phenomena (see my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE). Whereas Maxwell’s fields are invalid, and lead to complications since the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showed that Maxwell’s postulation of the displacement current (1865) involves misconceptions. Under this crisis of fields I developed my model of dipolic photons (1993) because Maxwell violated the principle of relativity in the induction law by introducing his false electric field. On the other hand the contrary beliefs of Mach and Minkowski influenced deeply Einstein’s concepts for the development of his invalid general relativity, in which the principle of equivalence invalidates his special relativity, because the ratio of force to the acceleration gives always a constant inertial mass, no matter what is the value of acceleration. Such wrong ideas did much to retard the progress not only of atomic and nuclear physics but also of cosmology. For example under the influence of wrong mass-energy equivalence physicists, such as Hawking, Kaku, Krauss, Carrol, Stenger, Guth, Vilenkin, Mathews, and Wilczek, believe that the entire universe could arise from nothing. In fact, since energy cannot turn into mass, the quark triads in OUR UNIVERSE during the first 0.1 second (big bang) gave off their masses to neutrons, protons, electrons, neutrinos antineutrinos and dipole photons. Unfortunately Einstein could not distinguish the difference between the well-established laws and the frontiers of fundamental physics. According to the epistemologists science is divided into two parts. The first part is our complete knowledge based on applications of the well-established laws, while the second part belongs to the so-called frontiers of science for researching new phenomena under the applications of the well-established laws or to discover new natural laws under logical hypotheses based on a large number of detailed experiments. Therefore Einstein's " Imagination is more important than knowledge " (1929) could not be correct for any discovery in physics. Note that new ideas in physics should be based on the well-established laws of nature, after a careful analysis of experiments, because we showed that the abandonment of laws under the suggestion of various hypotheses and postulates did much to retard the progress of science. For example Bohr developed his model of hydrogen atom by using the correct quanta of energy E = hν discovered by Planck and by applying the well-established law of Coulomb. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN). Category:Fundamental physics concepts